1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ratchet type tool, and more particularly to an innovative one which can be folded for further use.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Given the fact that the conventional hand tool for locking or unlocking of screws and nuts must be firstly disengaged and then reversely set or rotated, this requires development of novel ratchet type tools, such as ratchet spanners, ratchet screwdrivers and ratchet sockets, so as to address such kinds of problems.
Notwithstanding a variety of ratchet type tools with different structures in the relevant industry, the present invention intends to improve said ratchet screwdriver. In fact, a foldable ratchet screwdriver has been developed for some special operating environments. However, the head of an existing ratchet screwdriver can only swing at the active end of the handle, leading to insufficient structural or functional flexibility.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.